Brother
by oakimpala
Summary: The Winchester boys find themselves in Middle Earth and run into a certain pair of brothers... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know Dean, this just feels very... _trickstery_."

Dean Winchester threw his duffel bag on the table in the crappy motel room. He peeled off his jacket and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He walked over to his bed and sat down, knowing his brother was waiting for answer.

"Look, Sam, it's one in the morning, we've spent all day going round in freakin' circles trying to find this witch and we're out of beer. Go to sleep and tell me your fascinating theory in the actual morning, not whatever this is."

He turned his face into the pillow, marking the end of the conversation. He could picture his brother's bitch-face perfectly. Sam huffed and dumped his duffel next to the other one before going over to the empty bed. He heard Dean start to snore and rolled his eyes, not understanding how he could fall asleep in so many layers.

Sam kicked off his boots and peeled off a layer of plaid to reveal a grey short sleeved t-shirt. He turned the light off and laid down. After a while of staring at the ceiling going over the things they knew about the 'witch', he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Dean awoke slowly. When he regained consciousness, he yawned. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and shifted. Frowning, he felt around with his hand, feeling grass. He opened his eyes and found he was laying on his stomach in the middle of a forest. He stood up and looked around.

"This ain't Wyoming,"

A feeling of dread came crashing down on him all at once.

_Sam._

Dean looked around frantically, seeing his brother nowhere. He began to panic. He ran a hand through his short hair and felt around for his phone. His stomach dropped when he realised he had put it in his jacket pocket.

"Right," he sighed, trying to calm down, "In the middle of a creepy ass forest, no Sam, no phone, no baby. Awesome."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and threw his arm up to his eyes, shielding them from the sun. It took him a second to register that he wasn't in the motel. HE stood up and blinked. On one side of him was a wooden bridge and the other was a forest. He shivered, looking down at his bare arms and wishing his top was thicker.

"Dean," he called, "Dean!"

After staring at the forest for a few minutes, he looked back to the bridge. It led to a town that seemed to float on the icy water. He sighed and began walking across the bridge. When he reached the town, he was freezing. There were a few people in boats on the water fishing. Sam walked past a doorway and heard a pair of boots thump down onto the wood.

Sam whirled around found himself staring into a slightly bemused face. Sam frowned but before he could say anything, he felt something strike his head. His vision clouded and the last thing he remembered was him falling.

* * *

Dean yelled in frustration, once again coming across the tree he'd carved a pentagram in with a jagged rock he'd found on the floor. He struck out and punched the tree, pain shooting up his arm. He shook his hand and slumped down against the tree. He rested his head on his knees.

"Having fun Deano?"

Dean recognised the voice and looked up. Despite the thousands on unholy words running through his head, he managed to ground one out through gritted teeth; Gabriel.

"Miss me?"

Dean stood up and went to punch the Archangel in the face, even though he knew the angel would move.

"I thought you were dead,"

"I thought the same about you several times," Gabriel smiled, "Always wrong about that. Who keeps doing that? Not the Archangels any more. Why's that you ask? You killed them all, Dean. Hats off to you sir."

"Apparently not all of 'em," Dean tensed, his hands bunching into fists, "Where are we?"

"You don't recognise it?"

"Tell me where the hell we are or-"

"Or what, Dean?" Gabriel asked, "You're going to stab me with that prison shank of yours? Come on, I'm an angel."

"You're a dick,"

"Same thing, right?"

Dean closed his eyes. Out of all of the angels, why Gabriel? Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's my brother?" he demanded.

"Could ask you the same thing,"

"_Tell me where the hell my brother is_!" Dean yelled, fuming.

"I was going to but now I don't feel like it," Gabriel smiled, "But I'll you out, you're going to wrong way."

Before Dean could say anything, he heard wings fluttering and the angel disappeared. Dean whirled around and punched the tree again.

* * *

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, his head pounding. He stood up and realised where he was. A cell. He went over to the bars and looked out. He grabbed onto the bars and jerked back, a shiver racking through his body. He winced, remembering he was wearing only a shirt.

"Hey!" he yelled to no one, "Anyone there?"

A man appeared. He looked up at Sam with a half confused, half amused expression.

"Where you from boy?"

Sam hesitated, "Kansas,"

The man frowned, "Never 'eard of it. You 'avin me on?"

"What? No," Sam suppressed another shiver, "Look, I just need to find my brother. We got lost and-"

"Save it," the man cut him off, "I ain't interested."

With that, he walked off, leaving Sam along and cold. Sam turned around and went back to the plain bed. He sat down and leant against the wall despite the temperature of it. He leaned away from the wall and sat at the edge of the bed, remembering the lectures his father had given him and his brother about hypothermia. He felt his pulse racing and closed his eyes.

"Hey,"

Sam opened his eyes and looked towards the bars. A man with long black hair and stubble was standing there with what looked like a coat in his hands. The man held it through the bars. Sam got up and took it from the man.

"Hope it fits,"

Sam pulled it on. It was a little short in the arms and back but was better than nothing.

"Thanks," Sam looked at the stranger, "But why?"

"'Cause you'll get hypothermia otherwise," he replied, "I don't know what you did but I can guess you're not a criminal," he held out his hand through the bars, "I'm Kili."

"Sam," Sam shook his hand and his brain began working.

_Kili_. He frowned, recognising the name from somewhere. Then he remembered. He remembered the town and the man. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard wings. He whirled round and saw none other but the Archangel Gabriel sitting on the bed.

Sam looked back at Kili and saw everything else had frozen.

"Send us back. Now, Gabriel."

"I thought you were having fun," Gabriel told him, "I certainly am."

"Tell me where my brother is," Sam demanded.

"What good would that do?" Gabriel frowned, "You'd be stuck in here knowing good old Deany Bean is facing mortal peril. Actually that might make it more fun,"

"Please, just tell me," Sam clenched his jaw, trying not to shiver.

"Okay, here's the deal," Gabriel stood up, "I tell you where Dean is and if you find him, you go home. Simple as that. No tricks, no nothing. Just a good old fashioned game of hide and seek!"

"No tricks?" Sam asked, "You sent us to Middle Earth."

"Fan of the books?" Gabriel asked, "Then you should know what Mirkwood is."

Sam swallowed his fear, "He's not..."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before disappearing. Sam blinked, feeling sick. He heard Kili walking away from the cell and ran back to the bars.

"Kili!" he called to the dwarf.

He turned around and came back frowning, "What is it?"

"I need your help," Sam told him, "I lost my brother and I need to find him."

"Where is he?"

"Mirkwood."

Kili straightened up, "What the hell were you doing in _Mirkwood_? More importantly, how did you get out alive?"

"Please," Sam felt the cell start to spin slowly, "Just get me out of here. I need to find my brother. If you had a brother, would you wanna leave him in that place?"

Kili looked down. Sam was thankful Charlie had all but forced him to read _The Hobbit _and made a note to thank her when they were back in their world.

"Okay," Kili looked at him, "I'll help you,"

* * *

**That's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know if you want another chapter. Thanks for reading :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews - sorry this chapter is a bit late. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean wandered aimlessly through the trees, marking ones at random. He hadn't run into one he'd already marked yet so that had to be a good thing. No matter how many different things he tried to distract himself with, he always ended up thinking about Sam.

He noticed that the trees were growing darker, like the life was being drained from them. He shivered, thankful for his layers. He again though about Sam, hoping his brother was wearing more than just the t-shirt he slept in.

Dean thought about the all the times he'd hunted a wendigo. They normally resulted in hour long treks through a forests in the rain. But at least during a hunt he had weapons, a compass, a phone, a car and Sam. Now his only weapon was a nearly blunt rock.

"At least it's not raining," Dean muttered to himself.

A few minutes later, he felt a drop of water hit his head.

"Oh come on!"

Seconds later, a fine drizzle had set in. He took shelter in a small cluster of rocks, wedging himself in the gap. He sighed, letting his eyes droop. He had no idea how long he'd been walking for and exhaustion was setting in. He let unconsciousness engulf him.

Sam struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted nothing other than to curl up and go to sleep but he remembered Kili's plan. His breathing had slowed though he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

It had gotten dark outside, and that meant the temperature had dropped. Sam wrapped the coat closer round him though it felt just as cold as he was. He heard footsteps outside and looked up. Kili appeared at the bars, someone else at his side.

Sam stood up, his vision clouding slightly. He felt the floor spinning and put his hand on the wall.

"Sam, this is Fili," Kili smiled, "My brother."

Fili tried several different keys in the lock before finally finding the right one. He opened the door and Sam noticed that the two brothers were clad with weapons.

"You think we're letting you go to Mirkwood on your own?" Fili asked, reminding Sam of Dean, "No way,"

"How are we even meant to get there?" Kili asked, "It's going to take forever."

"I might have a way," Sam told them, "Gabriel?"

Wings flapped and the angel appeared next to them. Fili and Kili put their hands on their swords but didn't draw them. Gabriel looked from them to Sam with a smile.

"We need to go to Mirkwood," Sam told him, seeing double, "I know you can take us there. Please."

"Okay," Gabriel agreed after a moment, "Considering you'll probably never find your brother in there anyway. Brace yourselves."

When Dean woke up, it was still drizzling. If it was possible, the forest had grown darker. Dean heard something moving and dug around for the rock. He examined it, desperately needing something better. He tried his best to sharpen the rock using the boulder he was leaning against. He looked out at the rain and sighed.

"Dammit Sammy where are you?"

He stood and walked over to a tree. He began carving a pentagram into the bark. He knew that if Sam saw them he'd know it was his brother. Who else would carve pentagrams into trees?

Dean huffed and rolled the sleeves on his over shirt down before setting off again, stopping only to carve the symbol into another tree. He had the feeling he was walking deeper into the forest but didn't stop.

Sam's knees buckled when his feet hit the floor. He heard Fili and Kili gasp. He forced himself to stand up despite how welcoming the floor felt. He looked around.

"How'd we get from there to here?" Kili asked, "Who was that guy?"

"Uh, it's a long story." Sam mumbled.

He saw Kili glance towards his brother. Sam looked for Gabriel and wasn't too surprised when the angel was nowhere to be seen. Sam looked at the brothers and saw them looking around the trees as well.

"So," Fili frowned, resting his gaze on Sam, "Where do we start?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think what Dean would do.

"Look around at the trees and anything else something could be marked on," Sam tried to sound confident but the look on his face gave away his uncertainty, "He will have made sure he wasn't walking in circles."

The three of them set off in a random direction. After a while the smell of damp moss and bark was overpowering. There was another smell mixed in with it but they tried their best not to acknowledge it. Sam glanced down at his borrowed coat, thankful that it seemed waterproof. As he looked around the forest, a sense of hopelessness engulfed him.

Sam looked to his left and saw the two dwarves spreading out a little. He smiled, noticing Fili had made his brother walk in between them and knowing Dean would have done the same. He sighed, all of a sudden missing his big brother. He was so lost in thought he forgot to look at the trees. Kili stepping on a branch and making it snap brought Sam back to the present.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something on the trunk of one of the trees. He frowned and walked over to it. After a second he smiled.

"Fili! Kili!" he called, tracing the pentagram with his finger.

The two brothers came over and frowned. They looked at each other and shrugged. Sam looked around, his hunter instincts finally kicking in.

"This way," he tensed, looking away from the sort of path they'd been following, "I'm sure of it."

"Good enough for me," Kili smiled.

"Wait," Fili pointed to another tree, "Spider's web,"

Sam and Kili looked to where he was pointing and then looked at the other trees. Sure enough, there was a thin trail of silvery web leading off into the forest.

"Stay quiet," Fili instructed. He pulled out a knife and handed it to Sam. With a smirk he added, "Watch out for spiders."

Dean yawned, reaching the end of the _Metallica _song he was humming. He looked around, sure he had been walking in circles for the past twenty minutes. He'd thrown the rock away when it had become too blunt to use for anything.

"I swear I am gonna kill that damn angel," he muttered angrily as his stomach growled, "Don't suppose there's a burger stand anywhere."

He walked a few paces in a random direction and found something sticking out of a tree. As he approached it, he groaned, seeing the rock he'd forced into the trunk of a tree ten minutes ago.

"Least I'm going the right way,"

He looked from side to side a few times before taking off towards to the left of the tree.

"Out of all the places you can magically teleport people to, why here?" he asked loudly, hoping the angel was listening, "All the places and you chose a forest that looks way past it's sell by date."

After a few more minutes of walking and muttering to himself, Dean stopped and looked around. His gaze swept past a small cluster of cobwebs and to a tree that had a pentagram carved into it. He sighed again.

"Sam!" he yelled, anger mixing with an urgency to find his brother, "Sammy!"

He began walking again, occasionally calling out his brother's name but hearing nothing in reply.

Sam followed Fili silently, remembering the countless wendigo hunts he'd been on that were similar to this. Trekking through miles of forest tracking every movement in case it was the wendigo. He sighed and shivered. It had been raining steadily since they'd arrived and Sam's coat was becoming less and less waterproof.

He soon found his mind wondering, recounting all the hunts he'd been on, the names of all the spirits he and Dean had put to rest though he wasn't entirely sure salt and burning their remains counted as putting someone to rest.

"_Sammy!_"

His head shot up and all three of them froze. Fili and Kili had begun unsheathing their swords just in case.

_"Sam!"_

After a moment's confusion, Sam recognised the voice.

"Dean!" he yelled, earning look that told him to shut up from Fili.

Sam waited for Dean to call again before taking off in the direction the shouts were coming from. Fili and Kili glanced at each other before tearing after Sam.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

Kili chased after his brother, almost slipping several times on wet leaves. A few strides later, his foot got caught on a branch on the floor. He flung his arms out, just about managing to grab hold of the trunk of a smaller tree before hitting the floor. He untangled his foot and kept running, skidding to a halt just before he crashed into Fili, who had stopped in the middle of the path, out of breath and staring into the trees.

"That guy runs like a freaking moose," Fili panted.

"Where'd he go?" Kili asked, looking into the trees, "Not that far surely."

Fili pointed in to a clear path where Sam had stumbled through the trees.

"Well that's vague," Kili frowned, "Did he follow the path or just... go that way?"

"About that," Fili dragged his boot across the leaves in front of them.

Where there should have been a path, there was just more mud and grass. Kili sighed. He turned around, trying to see where the path had stopped.

"Probably a mile back," Fili told him, reading his mind.

"Now what?" Kili asked.

Fili pursed his lips and looked back to where Sam had gone, "Go that way?"

Kili shrugged as Fili began picking his way through the trees. Kili sighed and followed his brother.

* * *

Sam stopped, his lungs burning. He spun around, immediately regretting it. He steadied himself against a tree, feeling his eyelids getting heavy.

"Dean!" he yelled one more time.

He didn't hear the reply. He slid down the tree, black dots clouding his vision. His eyes closed as he fell sideways. He was unconscious by the time he hit the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

When he didn't hear a reply, he feared he had imagined the whole thing and that he was still wondering through the forest aimlessly. He was about to call out again but stopped as his gaze landed on a shape on the floor. His stomach lurched as he ran over to the figure. His insides knotted when he recognised his brother's unconscious form on the ground.

"Sam!" he skidded to his knees and began shaking his brother, "Hey! Dammit Sam,"

He gently hit his brother's face, wincing when he noticed how cold he was. He frowned, seeing the knife next to Sam's hand and knowing it wasn't one of theirs. He felt the soaked fabric of the coat Sam was wearing and swore.

"Hey!"

Dean froze when he heard the voice. His eyes moved to the knife on the ground.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded, "What are you doing?"

Dean turned his head to look at the person, "I'm his brother. And you are?"

"You're Dean? I'm Fili. This is my brother Kili."

Dean turned back to Sam, not caring for introductions. He listened to his breathing and swore again before gently rolling him onto his back. Dean felt Fili and Kili staring at him as he performed CPR. He rolled his eyes and continued for a little longer before checking his breathing again. Dean almost smiled when he saw Sam's eyelids fluttering.

"Come on Sammy," he muttered, resisting the urge to just shake him until he woke up.

Sam moaned a little before his eyes cracked open slightly. He frowned at his brother and tried to get up.

"Whoa!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders, holding him in place and noticing exactly how soaked the coat was. He sat back and shrugged one of his layers off, "Take the coat off Sammy,"

Dean sighed as he helped his brother peel the coat off, knowing the other two were still standing there watching. He handed Sam the other shirt and began helping him into it.

"You two can start a fire, right?" he asked, hoping not everything would be as drenched as the coat, "Cause we could really do with one,"

"Yeah," Kili smiled, glad they wouldn't just be standing around doing nothing, "We can do that."

"Don't go too far!" Fili yelled as his brother practically sprinted to find something to start a fire with, "Kili!"

Dean smiled as he heard Fili running after his brother.

"Wha?" Sam muttered, forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

"Little brothers are overrated," Dean replied, "More trouble than you're worth if you ask me,"

Sam mumbled something incoherent but Dean could imagine what he was saying. He looked into the forest to see Fili and Kili snapping pieces of dry bark from trees. He turned back to his brother to find see his eyelids were drooping. Dean made a silent prayer to Cas, knowing the odds of the angel hearing it were stacked against him.

"Just hang in there, Sammy," Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Please,"

* * *

**So there's the new chapter. Thinking about bringing Cas into play, let me know what you think. As always, feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading :) X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoops - seems like ages since I updated.. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

By the time what little light the sun gave off disappeared, a fire was burning steadily. Finally happy that Sam's temperature was slowly rising, Dean let him fall asleep. Fili looked across the fire at him. He was staring straight ahead into the flames, his eyebrows drawn together. Fili sighed and looked away, knowing he wouldn't get any conversation. He glanced sideways at Kili, who was propping himself up against a tree. Fili watched as his brother got comfy and closed his eyes. When Fili looked back, he caught Dean looking sideways at Sam. With the light from the fire illuminating the side of his face, Fili could see how tired Dean looked.

"You should sleep," Fili said, tensing slightly when Dean looked at him, "I've been the big brother long enough to know when someone's tired."

"Then you've also been the big brother long enough to know I'm not gonna sleep while he's like this," Dean replied, giving Fili a dark look.

Fili smiled a little, not knowing what else to say. Dean looked down. Fili looked around.

"So, where you from?" Fili asked quietly, as if not to wake their sleeping brothers. He smiled when Dean frowned at him, "Anyone with eyes can see you two aren't from anywhere around here."

Dean smiled, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Wouldn't I?" Fili asked.

"Another world," Dean told him after a while, "This isn't the first time we've been to a different one."

"You have a habit of... world travelling?" Fili asked with a frown.

"I think it's more of a habit of pissing off people who, themselves, are capable of world travelling," Dean replied, pursing his lips slightly, "But I do have to say we've never been dropped off in the middle of a forest."

"What do you do?" Fili asked incredulously, glancing Dean up and down.

Dean looked down, not saying anything. He ran a hand through his hair, "We hunt monsters. Not the kind of monsters you have here, I think."

"We? Just you and Sam?" Fili drew his eyebrows together again, "For how long?"

"Our father taught us how to hunt them," Dean started, staring at the ground like he was trying to burn a hole in it, "He spent his whole life hunting the thing that killed our mother. It got him first."

Fili heard him force a short quiet laugh, like it was the only thing keeping him together. Thanks to the glow of the fire, he could see what could have passed for a smile but seemed more simply like bared teeth that were cracking. He swallowed, his chest feeling tight.

"It wasn't always just us," Dean continued, almost like he couldn't stop the words once they'd started. For a second, his smile was genuine, "We did have some friends. They're dead because of us. Sometimes I don't even think it was worth it."

Dean closed his eyes. Was it? So much blood stained his hands. Too much. His hands bunched into fists, his nostrils flaring. Why should he be saved time and time again instead of Jo? Or Ellen, or Bobby, or Ash? He felt his arms beginning to shake as he went through their faces in his head, his lips quivering.

Fili looked away. Did he say anything? Did he comfort this man who was practically a stranger or did he change the conversation completely? Instead, he said nothing, going with the thought Dean could calm himself down.

Sam watched through half closed eyes. He wanted to argue his brother – to tell him it was all worth it. He wanted to believe they could do something right. He closed his eyes, thinking of all the times he'd tried to do something right and had gotten someone killed. He'd tried telling himself he had been doing what seemed to be the right thing. Over and over he told himself that. And every time in the corner of his mind he knew that clear consciences aren't built on good intentions.

Dean opened his eyes and glanced at his brother. He knew straight away he wasn't sleeping but said nothing. He looked at the fire. Memories flooded over him. Burning dad, Adam, Kevin.

No.

He shook his head slightly, refusing to think about them any longer. He sighed, trying to sort through all the shit in his head to focus on finding a way back. After a few minutes of thinking, he stopped – every idea he thought of coming back to asking Cas, the angel who never had his ears on.

Dean frowned – surely not all the angels they knew were dead.

"Gabriel!"

Fili almost jumped into the fire. Kili propelled himself away from the tree, half drawing his sword. He whirled around, looking for whatever he thought was attacking them, eyes full of sleep but wide open. Sam threw his brother his best bitch face, having been just on the verge of falling asleep.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam demanded.

"Sorry," Dean smiled at his pissed little brother before looking at the other two, "Didn't mean to uh… terrify anyone."

Kili glanced at his sword and sheathed it again, "Should've thought about that before giving a battle cry."

Fili smiled at his brother, "So why did you terrify everyone?"

"I half thought up a plan," Dean told them.

"_Gabriel_ is your plan?" Sam asked, staring daggers at his brother, "Are we thinking of the same Gabriel here? If we are, how is he your plan A?"

"Oh come on Sammy, he's not my plan _A_. Who d'you take me for?" he smiled at the second bitch face he received in less than five minutes, "No, _Cas _was my plan A but, you know Cas. I swear his radio needs new batteries."

"He's probably just done with your shit," Sam replied, crossing his arms and laying his head back on the tree he was leaning against.

"_MY _shi-" Dean cut himself off, holding his hands up, "Does anyone else have an idea? No? That's what I thought."

"Can this wonderful plan of yours wait 'til morning?" Kili asked yawning. He fell back against the tree he was sleeping against, "Some of us like sleeping."

Without waiting for an answer, Kili folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Dean looked at Sam.

"You're going to talk to Gabriel, aren't you?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"You betcha," Dean grinned.

"Great. Tell me about it in the morning."

Dean's grin fell, knowing something was clearly wrong if his brother was letting him carry out his plan without an argument. He was going to say something but realised Sam was already sleeping. Actually sleeping this time. Dean looked at Fili, not surprised to find him watching them.

"Here," Fili said as Dean went to say something. He tossed a dagger over the fire to Dean, hoping years of hunting monsters meant he could catch a dagger, "Don't go too far. Mirkwood's a dangerous place when you _can_ see more than three foot in front of you."

Dean nodded his thanks and climbed to his feet, sliding the dagger through his belt.

* * *

Dean walked until he could just about see the glow of the fire. He stood in silence for a while, listening for anything that would try and kill him. He was relatively good at that. Once he was sure he was alone, he went to call to the angel. Before he could get a word out, he heard wings.

"Ready to send us back yet?" Dean asked, turning round slowly until he was facing the archangel, who seemed to have a faintly glowing silhouette.

"I might have been if you and Sasquatch would leave me alone for five goddamn minutes," Gabriel rolled his eyes, "You have no idea how tempting it is to keep you here."

"Look," Dean took a step towards the angel, "You've had your fun. Send us back."

"Wrong!" Gabriel smiled, "I've had _some _of my fun. I was thinking about sending you back. Then I had a much better idea. See, there are so many different universes out there I think it's a shame you only get to see a few. I hear Westeros is lovely this time of year."

"Listen to me you son of a bitch," Dean closed the gap between them in a second. He grabbed Gabriel's shirt collar, "Send us back or I swear-"

"You'll what, Deano?" Gabriel asked with a smirk, his eyes shining.

Dean drew the dagger and held it at the angel's throat, hoping whatever it was made of had some effect on angels, "I don't care if I have to rip you limb from limb I will kill you."

"Then you would be stuck here forever,"

Dean jabbed the dagger in to Gabriel's neck slightly. At that same moment, he was sent flying backwards. The dagger was flung away from his grasp. He looked up at the archangel and couldn't help gasping.

The same faint glow that had surrounded the angel had spread out around his, outlining huge wings. The golden glow seemed to pour out into them. A few threads of silver shot through the gold.

"I'm an archangel you dumbass,"

Dean squinted at Gabriel, wondering if the whole flaunt your angel alter ego was a contributing factor as to why God left.

"Not every angel loves you as much as Cassie. Bear that in mind."

The wings closed in around the angel, golden sparks flying off them. Dean looked away, the glow turning blinding. When he looked back, the archangel was gone, leaving only a few burning sparks on the ground where he had stood.

"Great," Dean sighed and stood up.

He looked around and shook his head, seeing a single golden ember laying on top of the dagger. When he went over to it, he frowned, realising it wasn't an ember. He knelt down and picked it up carefully. He almost smiled, realising it was a feather. He was going to leave it when he remembered it was still glowing. He shrugged to himself and picked up the dagger. Still holding the feather, Dean made his way back to the others.

* * *

Fili looked worriedly at the golden light that had just appeared in the direction Dean had gone. A moment later, it was gone. Fili glanced at Sam and Kili, who were both still fast asleep. He shook his head, not understanding how they could still be sleeping.

He looked back to where Dean had gone, now seeing a small glowing light making its way towards them. Fili relaxed when he realised it was Dean. He said nothing as the man sat down, the glowing object in his hand.

"So, how did your plan go?" Fili asked, guessing by the defeated look on Dean's face it hadn't gone well.

"About as well as he thought it would," Dean looked at Sam, then at the glowing object in his hand. He put it down beside the fire and stifled a yawn.

Fili smiled, "You should sleep," he ignored the look of death Dean gave him, "You're tired. I can keep look out by myself. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Dean studied the dwarf's face. Realising he meant it, Dean nodded, "Anything and you tell me,"

"I swear,"

Dean laid down, facing towards the fire. He closed his eyes, listening to everything and doubting he would fall asleep. The crackling of the fire drowned out Kili's soft snoring and Dean could picture it burning. After what felt like an eternity, sleep finally came.

* * *

Dean stood up. It was daylight. All the remained of the fire was its smouldering embers. He looked at where Sam had been laying and almost screamed. He wasn't there. Neither was Fili. Or Kili. Dean reached for the dagger in his belt and panicked slightly when it wasn't there. He looked around.

Everything else was the same. He was still in the forest. Even the feather was still where he'd left it. He frowned and began walking in the direction he'd gone when he went to meet Gabriel. All the golden feathers were still where they'd fallen; still faintly glowing. Dean froze when he heard wings.

He glanced over his shoulder briefly before turning around and facing the angel. Relief flooded him when he spotted the trench coat.

"You took your sweet time,"

"You're dreaming, Dean," Castiel told him, sounding bored, "I can't find you. Gabriel has made sure of that."

"Wait, you _knew _Gabriel was alive?" Dean asked, staring at his friend, "And you didn't think to tell us?"

"No because you would have tried to find him," Cas replied, returning Dean's gaze, "And then something like this would have happened."

"But we weren't trying to find him," Dean said, taking a step towards Cas, "We were just hunting a-"

"A trickster," Cas finished. He sighed, "Gabriel wouldn't just send you here because he can,"

"Really? And you know that because you are so close,"

"You know I can understand why he doesn't like you," Cas said, looking at Dean.

Dean looked at the angel, "You have any idea how we can get back?"

"Whatever Gabriel was doing, he didn't want you or Sam interrupting," Cas told Dean, "He will send you back when he is done."

Dean frowned, "And you're sure about that?"

"If you don't give him any reason to keep you here longer," Cas ignored the face Dean made, "He's an archangel, Dean. Be careful."

With that, Cas disappeared. Dean sighed. A second later, he heard someone shout his name. He whirled around, running towards where the fire had been. Just as he reached it, he tripped on a fallen branch.

The fall seemed to last forever.

* * *

"Dean!" Fili shook the man awake, jumping back with his hands up when Dean shot up, "I heard something."

Dean nodded. He stood up, Fili following his lead. Dean glanced at his brother before looking back to Fili. The dwarf put his finger to his lips and began picking his way towards the sound.

Dean followed, drawing the dagger. He squinted through the darkness, trying to see where Fili was leading him. A few seconds later, he heard voices. He glanced sideways at Fili, who had drawn one of his swords. When they came to a cluster of boulders, they ducked behind them.

Fili signalled for Dean to stay down and braved glancing over the top of the boulders. He slapped his hand over his mouth and dropped back down beside Dean.

"What is it?" Dean whispered, seeing the fear in Fili's eyes through the darkness.

Without waiting for an answer, Dean peered over the boulders.

There was a campfire in the middle, something roasting over it. There were three blob like figures laying down surrounding the fire, moving with every breath they took. The voices belonged to several silhouettes. Dean narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what they were. His eyes widened and he ducked back behind the boulders, seeing a machete like object in one of their hands.

He turned and looked at Fili, making his voice as quiet as he could, "What are they?"

Fili looked at him in a way that made the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand up.

"Orcs."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! As always, feel free to leave a review and thank you for reading :) X**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam jolted awake. He blinked several times, clearing sleep from his eyes. He yawned and leant back against the tree. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he shot bolt upright. He looked from his brother's empty spot to the space next to a snoring Kili. Sam looked back to where Dean had been sitting and frowned. In his spot was a faintly glowing feather. His face fell, remembering why Dean had left in the first place. But that didn't explain why Fili was gone too.

"Kili," Sam hissed, "Kili, wake up!"

Kili shot up, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword. His eyes scanned as far as he could see before he turned back to Sam and glared at him, "I swear you two are trying to kill me. Do you not know the meaning of sleep?"

"They're gone," Sam said simply.

Kili frowned. He looked to his side where Fili had been and then to where Dean had been. He stood up, unsheathing his sword. Sam got to his his feet and took out the knife Fili had given him. The two of them whirled round when they heard footsteps. Sam ducked behind the tree he'd been sleeping against, seeing Kili do the same. Sam felt his heartbeat getting quicker as the footsteps got closer. He stood still, trying to slow his heartbeat. He tensed his arm, ready with the knife.

* * *

Dean and Fili raced back from the Orcs' camp as fast as they dared, trying to make as little noise as possible. They slowed as they saw the burning embers of their fire. Dean's stomach flipped when he didn't see anyone around it. He glanced at Fili who was staring straight ahead, both hands grasping his sword. Dean looked ahead. He stepped carefully, making as little noise as he could.

He exhaled, realising he'd been holding his breath. He saw Fili out the corner of his eye making his way around a tree. Dean passed another tree, conscious of every sound - his breathing, the fire crackling, Fili's footsteps. Every step he took, the leaves that crunched underfoot were thunderous. A twig snapped to his right. He whirled around, his heart hammering in his ears. He let out a breath when he saw Fili grimacing at the noise.

Dean looked forward again, taking another step. He frowned, catching movement on his left. He took another step, coming level with a tree. He acted on instinct - swinging the knife around and burying it in the bark. He drew in a breath, feeling the cold steel of a blade at his throat. He looked up from the blade into his brother's brown eyes. The two stared at each other. Dean blinked.

He smiled, "Heya Sammy,"

Sam dropped the knife he realised he was still holding. Dean looked over just in time to see Fili and Kili drop their swords from each other's throats. The dwarves looked over to them.

"How did it go with Gabriel?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"We have a bigger problem... Apparently," Dean replied glancing to Fili, "Orcs."

"What?" Kili stared at his brother, "How many?"

"At least three," Fili replied, "Wargs too,"

Fili launched into conversation with his brother. Neither of them sheathed their swords.

"Wargs and orcs," Sam said quietly, looking at Dean, "We have daggers."

"We've fought demons with less," Dean grinned, his eyes shining.

"Yeah but eighty percent of the time we've had Cas," Sam reminded him.

Dean pulled a face and nodded.

Sam rolled his eyes, "So what do we do now?" he turned to Fili and Kili.

Dean met Fili's gaze briefly. He caught a glimpse of uncertainty in the dwarf's eyes.

"We have a while until the sun comes up," Fili stated, "There's no use doing anything while it's still dark."

Dean nodded and gestured to the fire, "Watch the size of the flames,"

The four of them sat down, saying nothing. Fili reached into his coat and pulled out a wickedly shaped blade. He reached into the other side of his coat and pulled out a similar blade. He checked them over quickly before tossing them towards Sam and Dean. He smiled as the brothers looked up to him simultaneously with the same questioning look on their faces.

Dean shrugged and picked one up. He held the blade up and turned it over in his hand before poking his brother's shoulder with it. Sam picked up the other blade and jabbed Dean's side. Dean stared at Sam before going to jab him again. Sam batted the blade away with his.

Fili smiled and looked towards his brother. Kili laid his sword down beside him. He took out a dagger and started twirling it.

Kili sighed and put the dagger down, "Uncle will kill us."

Fili nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Shut up and go to sleep,"

Fili turned to see Sam grinning and Dean scowling. Sam stifled a laugh as Dean blushed slightly. Fili and Kili glanced at each other. Dean muttered something before looking back to Sam.

"Seriously, go to sleep." Dean said, his tone sombre.

"Sure. I will when you do." Sam replied.

Dean stared at his little brother, seeing the stubbornness in his gaze, "We'll take first watch," he didn't move his eyes from Sam, "You two try and get some sleep."

Fili elbowed his brother, stopping him from arguing, "Alright. Wake us whenever."

* * *

The hushed arguing between Fili and Kili finally died down. When Dean next glanced over at them, Kili was leaning against Fili with his head on his shoulder, Fili's head on top of his. Their eyes were closed, their breathing even, and their hoods pulled up. Dean smiled slightly. He glanced at Sam who was staring at the ground. Dean sighed, knowing when his brother was over thinking something.

"What is it?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, "Talk to me, Sammy."

After a moments silence, Sam looked up, "What if we are stuck here? What if Gabriel never sends us back? What are we meant to do? What if we never get out this forest?"

"Sam, stop," Dean cut him off, knowing he would keep going otherwise, "Look, we'll figure it out, okay? Besides, we have Starsky and Hutch over there. We'll get out of here, I promise. Even if I have to pray to every goddamn angel ever listed."

Sam nodded, looking back down, "What did Gabriel actually say?"

Dean shook his head, "Nothing helpful. Threatened us with Westeros."

"Did you talk or stab?"

"Hey, come on, I can do the whole talking thing," Dean defended.

"You just choose not to?" Sam guessed, looking at Dean with a knowing smile.

"Exactly!" Dean grinned. It fell when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"Orcs, huh?" Sam forced a short laugh.

Dean let out a breath, "Yeah. We'll be alright. How bad can they be?"

* * *

After what felt like hours, Dean caught Sam stifling a yawn. The older hunter nudged Fili awake, who in turn elbowed Kili awake. Despite arguing his brother, Sam quickly fell asleep. After a while, both hunters were asleep. Fili added to the fire, making sure it grew no bigger than embers. Kili watched intently. Fili sat back down next to his brother again.

"So, how should we go about getting out of here?" Fili asked.

"Well," Kili said slowly, dragging out the word, "The path was back that way so all we have to do is find it and follow it," he frowned and scratched his head, "Or maybe it was that way. Now I think about it-"

"We're lost, aren't we?" Fili looked at his brother.

Kili scowled, "No. I just... don't know exactly where we are."

Fili nodded, repeating "we're lost" under his breath. Kili glared at his brother, catching what he said.

"Yes okay," Kili admitted with a look of defeat, "We're lost. In Mirkwood. With two... of them," he gestured to the sleeping hunters, "And orcs."

"Uncle is so going to kill us."

"He won't be _that _mad," Kili turned to look at Fili, "Right? We haven't really _caused _any trouble. Just... found some. And it's not exactly our fault. He'll be proud that we killed some orcs right?"

"Kili, we're avoiding them not trying to kill them," Fili told him, "Besides, how do you think they'd fair against an orc?"

"You said they hunt monsters!" Kili exclaimed, earning a warning look from Fili, "I bet you two full tankards they'd take one easily!"

"Kili!" Fili scolded, hiding a smile, "Now isn't the time to place bets."

Kili grinned. Fili looked down, determined not to show his brother he was smiling. He looked up when he heard Sam move. The hunter turned sideways, facing his brother. Kili gave an exaggerated sigh.

"What is it?" Fili asked, glancing sideways at him.

"I wish I had packed food," Kili laid his head back against the tree they were leaning on, "I'm starving. We should go hunting in the morning."

"With what? You didn't bring your bow." Fili reminded him, "You're not the best at throwing knives. You almost took Dwalin's eye out once."

"But I didn't!" Kili added with a smile, "Anyway, uncle taught me to shoot, not throw."

"If he had you'd be somewhere near decent at it," Fili muttered with a smirk.

"Well if you're so great at throwing you could do it," Kili said.

"I would gladly," Fili told him, "But this is Mirkwood. I highly doubt anything here is edible."

Kili shrugged, "I guess," he looked around at the pitch black forest, "How long 'til morning?"

"Couple of hours. Maybe less," Fili replied.

Kili nodded and looked at his brother, "Then what?"

Fili turned to Kili and smiled, "We get un-lost,"

* * *

When morning did finally come, Kili got to work scattering the remains of the fire and making it look like no one had been there. Fili took out his sword and poked the older hunter, deciding jabbing him a few times was probably safer than shaking him awake. Sure enough, Dean was awake on the second sword poke and was instantly in attack mode. Fili stood back with his hands raised lazily.

Dean groaned and hit Sam, "Nap time's over Sleeping Beauty."

Sam shot up, hand flying to the knife. He let his hand fall from the hilt when he realised it was just his brother. Dean stood up, tucking both the blades Fili had given him in his belt. Sam yawned and stood up. Dean felt the coat that was hanging from a branch. He sighed but picked it up anyway.

"Let's go," Fili said, sliding his sword back into the sheath.

"Which way?" Dean asked.

Kili frowned, "This way!"

"No it's this way," Fili clapped him on the shoulder and turned him round so he was facing where Fili was pointing.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way," Kili pointed back over his shoulder.

"We came from this way," Fili told him, "The path's over here."

"Didn't you come from that way?" Dean asked, pointing in a completely different direction.

"No!" Fili and Kili exclaimed.

Dean blinked and turned his head to stare at Sam. Dean glanced up as the dwarves continued to argue. Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that's the way I said!" Fili exclaimed, shaking his head.

Kili scowled.

Dean glanced at Sam, "So... We going?"

Fili nodded and began walking, Kili at his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes and started after them. Sam sighed and followed. As they walked, Sam and Dean had to duck several times to avoid branches. At every sound, all of them flinched, hands flying to hilts and stopping dead in their tracks.

"I think I'd rather be hunting a wendigo," Dean muttered, making Sam smile.

"I'll hold you to that," he promised.

Kili and Fili frowned at each other, not bothering to ask.

After a few more minutes of walking, Fili stopped by a large cluster of rocks. He frowned.

"What?" Dean asked gruffly.

"There is a slight possibility we've been walking in circles," Fili replied.

Dean threw his head back. Kili frowned and began looking around. Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"How is that even possible?" Dean demanded, a stormy expression carved into his features.

Fili threw his hands up.

"If we-" Sam stopped, hearing something snap.

The four of them stared in the direction the noise had come from. Kili held his breath, not daring to make a sound. Fili was about to speak when there was another noise behind them. He drew his sword cautiously. Kili copied him. Sam and Dean turned back around, hearing something else. Fili turned, eyes scanning through the trees but finding nothing. Another crack. Dean turned. He took the slightly longer blade out his belt. Sam's fingers lingered on the hilt of the dagger, his heart thudding in his ears.

"DEAN!"

Dean whirled around just as something furry barrelled into him, slamming him onto the floor, his blade sliding away from him. The thing snarled, snapping its jaws together. Dean pulled a face and threw his hands up either side of its face. Trying not to gag at the smell, he held its head away. He brought up his knee, pummelling it into the creature's stomach. When it didn't react, he did it again, this time harder. The creature jerked its head down, its teeth snapping together an inch from Dean's face.

Dean brought his knee up creature yelped and stumbled sideways. Dean rolled away, grabbing the blade as he did so. He spun round and faced the thing, noticing there was a dagger in its side. The thing growled and lunged for him. Dean threw the blade. He gave a satisfied smirk when the blade lodged in between the creature's eyes. It fell to the floor, skidding and coming to a halt just in front of Dean. He pulled the blade out of its head.

He turned around, ducking in time to avoid a wickedly shaped sword. Dean looked at the thing that had swung the sword and made a noise of disgust. The thing had pale skin and slant eyes. It's wide mouth was open, showing rows of sharp stained fangs.

"Dude you're fugly,"

The orc roared, flicking saliva in Dean's face. Dean drew his head back in disgust. The orc swung its sword again. Dean leapt back, holding his blade up. The orc came at Dean, sword raised. It swung the sword. Dean ducked into a crouch. He sliced the blade at the orc's arm. When he took the took the blade away, it was dripping with blood. The orc brought the sword down. Dean threw himself to the side, landing on his shoulder. Pain shot through it, travelling down his arm. He gritted his teeth.

_Block it out, block it out._

He rolled, narrowly missing the sword. As he got to his feet, the orc swung the sword again, barely scraping Dean's chest. Dean tightened his grip on the blade. The orc raised the sword again. Dean slammed his arm into the orc's. He swung his blade into the orc's arm. The orc made a noise between screaming and roaring as the blade sliced cleanly through its arm and fell to the ground. The orc smashed its fist into Dean's temple.

He felt the impact inside his skull. The noise echoed through his head, going from one ear to the other, setting them off ringing. His vision clouded. He stumbled to the side and fell. He felt like he was floating; then sinking. He swallowed the pain and swam back to the surface. He blinked several times, his head throbbing. He spotted the orc's sword on the floor beside him. Dean forced himself up off his stomach and picked up the sword. He turned to the face the orc, both hands on the sword's hilt.

The orc roared and charged. Dean swung the sword neatly. The orc's roar died in its throat. Dean watched as its head tumbled to the ground. The headless body collapsed at Dean's feet. Dean looked up just in time to see Sam jamming a blade up through an orc's jaw and out through the top of its skull. He smiled proudly as his little brother pulled the blade back out and the orc fell lifelessly to the ground. Sam turned around, his face bloody.

Fili gave a yell. Dean's head whipped round as a warg launched at the dwarf. He saw Fili's sword go flying out of his grasp. He made a move to run towards them but Sam was faster. Sam brought his blade down into the warg's back. The creature whirled around, growling. He reached for his dagger, his face falling when he remembered he'd thrown it. He took a step backwards. The warg prowled closer, bunching up its muscles and making to pounce. Just as it did, Fili brought his sword down, slicing across its neck.

The warg shot it's head round to look at Fili. Before it had a chance to growl, Fili drove his sword up through it's head. When he pulled it out, the warg's body fell to the floor. Fili pulled the blade out of the warg's back and handed it to Sam. Fili spun round, looking for his brother. He smiled as the body of an orc fell to the ground, Kili standing behind it, sword dripping with blood.

"That it?" Dean asked.

Fili shook his head, "There were three wargs."

As he finished, a third warg came charging out of the trees near Sam. Dean took a step closer. He stopped when he heard what sounded like thunder behind the warg. Sam stepped back slightly. A second later, three more wargs ridden by orcs came into view behind the first one.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean huffed.

The warg in front roared and leapt over Sam. The orcs dismounted, sending the wargs running forward. Fili drew both his swords, holding them in an 'x' in front of him. The warg lunged at him. He sliced both swords outwards, just clipping the warg's chest. The beast growled and circled him. He waited until it lunged again before darting sideways. In the same movement, he brought both swords down into the creature's warg threw it's head round to face Fili.

He pulled both swords down, cutting through the warg's shoulder before pulling them leapt back as the warg swiped it's paw at him. When the warg lunged at him again, he threw himself under the beast, both swords raised. He jabbed the swords up into it's chest and out through its back. The warg yelped. Fili pulled the swords free and the warg stumbled to the side. Fili stood up and went over to the warg, swiftly putting a sword through it's head.

Kili freed his sword from the throat of a warg and turned, coming face to face with an orc. He ducked the orc's sword easily. He sliced across at it's legs, slicing them thinly. The orc snarled and brought it's sword down. Kili threw himself between the orc's legs, his sword out. He felt it slice through flesh and when he looked, saw the orc's foot separate from it's leg.

The orc fell to one knee, turning to face Kili. It swung it's sword again sideways. Kili brought his sword down through it's arm, severing it at the elbow. The orc growled and swung with it's remaining arm. Kili jumped back to dodge it but wasn't quite fast enough. The orc's hand collided with Kili's side, throwing him to the ground. Kili rolled closer to the orc and jabbed his sword up into it's chest. He pulled his sword out and the orc tumbled backwards.

Sam waited until the warg jumped at him again before swinging his blade. The warg leapt up at him. Sam sliced the blade across at it's neck, slitting it cleanly. The warg fell to the side, blood pouring from it's throat. Sam went to put the blade through it's skull when something slammed into his side. He fell next to the dying warg, the air knocked out of his lungs. He looked up into the face of the orc he presumed had been riding the warg beside him.

The orc brought it's sword down. Sam rolled to the side, trying not to gag when he rolled into the warg's body. The orc brought the sword down again, making Sam roll the other way. He reached for his blade. He had just grabbed it when he felt a sword hit the ground next to his head. He swiped his blade around into the orc's sword and scrambled backwards and onto his feet. The orc came at him again, sword raised. It brought the sword down. Sam blocked it, throwing his arm into the orc's.

The orc growled and raised it's fist. Before Sam could react, the orc slammed it's fist into his face. The crunch that followed seemed deafening. Black dots clouded his vision. He felt something warm dripping down onto his lips and could taste something metallic in his mouth. His vision was just starting to clear with the orc slammed it's fist into his face a second time. Sam's head snapped back, his vision failing again. He stumbled backwards. The orc swung the sword again, narrowly missing.

Sam fell backwards. He blinked repeatedly, desperately trying to see clearly. He saw, and heard, a dagger lodging itself in the orc's head. The orc growled. Sam gripped onto the hilt of the blade with both hands and forced himself to half stand. He drove the blade up into the orc's chest. He waited until he heard the sword fall out of it's grip before freeing his blade and sinking to his knees, his eyes closing.

Dean clapped his bloody hand down on Sam's shoulder, "Come on," he all but lifted his brother to his feet. Dean kept his hand on his shoulder, "You alright?"

"I think my nose is broken,"

Dean stared at him, "You don't say."

"You got blood on 'ya face," Sam told him.

Dean wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. Sure enough, when he took it away there was blood on it, "It's not mine if that makes you feel any better."

"Hey! You two okay?" Fili asked, coming over with Kili at his side.

"Peachy," Sam and Dean replied automatically.

"Was that all of 'em?" Dean asked, dreading the answer.

"We think so," Fili nodded, "We hope so."

"So do I,"

Everyone turned to where the voice had come from. Dean groaned at the sight of the archangel. Kili and Fili frowned at each other before turning to stare at Gabriel. The angel was smirking. Dean glared at him.

"Unless, of course, you want there to be more?" Gabriel frowned.

"Shut up and get to the point," Dean practically growled.

"How do you know there is a point? I'm just visiting my two favourite psychopaths."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Well we're flattered but we'd really like to go," Dean dead panned.

"Uh hello, more than you two here," Gabriel reminded Dean, "You know, I was thinking about sending you back but now I remember why I don't want to."

Sam frowned.

"We're not the only ones here," Dean told him, "You have to send Fili and Kili back to wherever they came from."

"Why do I have to do anything, Winchester?" Gabriel looked at him, his hazel eyes shining.

"Because someone told you to," Sam said, "You don't wanna send us back. Someone told you to. So you're either afraid of them, or you're friends with them."

Gabriel turned slowly to stare at Sam, "Does it matter?"

Sam shrugged, "It does to you."

Fili cleared his throat quietly, "So... are you going to send us back?"

Gabriel looked at Fili and shrugged, "I like your braids,"

* * *

Dean shot up. He threw his hands to his sides, expecting to find leaves and instead finding a mattress. He whirled around to see Sam sitting in the same position on the other bed. Dean glanced around at the motel room, smiling at the sight of his duffel on the table. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and strode over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Bed, motel room," Dean threw the door open, his face lighting up like a child's on Christmas. He clicked and pointed out the door, "Baby,"

Sam smiled and stood up. He looked around, frowning when he saw the T.V turned on. He walked over to it as Dean came back inside from looking at his car. Dean looked over at the screen just as it cut to several people strolling across a field.

"Turn it off," he demanded.

Sam grinned, "Not a Tolkien fan?"

His grin grew wider when he saw the look of death his brother gave him. Sam reached down to get the remote, pausing when he noticed something next to it. He frowned and picked up a photo.

"What?" Dean asked, walking over to Sam.

Sam showed him the photo. Dean smiled. Though faded, he could clearly make out Fili and Kili standing at what Dean guessed was a bar with their swords strapped to their backs, a wide smile on Fili's face and two tankards in his hands.

_The End..._

* * *

**The End! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews and favourites/follows ^W^ X**


End file.
